marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Monsters Unleashed Vol 2 2
** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Unnamed members * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** Numerous unidentified Leviathons Other Characters: * * * ** ** * * * ** ** * * ** ** ** * ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Goliathons ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * Mutant * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Command Bridge ** *** **** *** *** **** **** *** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** *** **** *** *** *** **** *** **** *** **** ** ** *** **** ***** ****** ** ** *** **** ** ** Items: * * and * * ** ** Miles Morales' Suit * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Aboard the Alpha Flight Space Station, Lt. Commander Abigail Brand informs the rest of Alpha Flight about an incoming bogey unlike any previous other, whose speed is increasing as it approaches the Earth instead of diminishing. The monster's trajectory remains unchanged despite several ships firing at it, until Captain Marvel absorbs a blast of energy from the monster and throws it back at it, diverting its course significantly. Before Alpha Flight can rejoice the small victory, Carol notices dozens more monsters entering the atmosphere. On Earth, the Avengers have defeated a winged Leviathon in Portland, Oregon. While briefing with Black Panther through a hologram, Captain America comments that the world is currently experiencing a monster attack roughly every 20 minutes. Black Panther is forced to attend to another monster fall in Wakanda, prompting Captain America to turn his attention to the situation worldwide. Through Vision, Cap contacts Captain Marvel, Medusa, Storm, Star-Lord and Phil Coulson, all who give different updates on their situation. Most notably, Star-Lord requests back-up and Coulson informs a S.H.I.E.L.D. team armed with Pym Particles will assist with clean-up. Accompanied with voice-over from the news, several groups of heroes are shown fending off monsters: the Champions taking on a spiked-back Leviathon in Las Vegas, the Winter Guard fighting a dinosaur/insect-like monster in Moscow, Magneto's X-Men taking on a worm-like Leviathon at the Hoover Dam, Valkyrie and Warrior Woman fighting a fin-backed Leviathon in Edinburgh, and Atlas fighting an unseen Leviathon in Washington, D.C.. At her secret laboratory beneath New York as a TV screen shows Daredevil fighting a green reptilian Leviathon, Moon Girl is studying the monsters' grunts and howls, believing the creatures are communicating between each other. Using a device, Lunellla partially decodes the sounds of the Leviathon that Daredevil is fighting, and finds out they're talking with each other about razing the Earth in the name of their overlord. As she explores an elementary school turned crisis center in Chicago, Illinois, Elsa Bloodstone makes the observation that the sites of various monster sightings that had occurred in the months prior all had one thing in common, the presence of the claw-shaped symbol on images of monsters found at the sites of the attacks. The elementary school is no different, and Elsa finds the claw symbol in a sketch of Rommbu pinned in a wall among other children drawings. Elsa then writes down the name of the drawing's author, Kei Kawade. At Kei's house in Springfield, Missouri, his parents reprove him for sneaking outside, and stress the importance of keeping each other safe as a family. He mentioned about the "friends" that he had to talk to during that time. Once they let Kei go back to his room, his mother finds comfort in the fact they haven't unpacked all of their belongings, commenting that "it's happening again." Kei's father corrects her, believing the situation this time is "much, much worse." Meanwhile in San Diego, California, the Guardians of the Galaxy struggle fighting two creatures when Thor arrives and strikes down one of the two monsters. However, another creature, Vandoom's Monster, emerges from the Pacific Ocean. Thor quickly knocks it down with a blow from her hammer. Unfortunately, countless new creatures land in the distance. Back at Kei's house, the young boy is working on a new drawing when he's startled by Bloodstone's sudden appearance. Having recognized one of his idols, a monster killer, Kei wonders what is she doing at his house. Elsa simply replies she's doing her job and nothing else. Back in San Diego, the Guardians and Thor are found in the middle of battle against a handful of monsters. Reinforcements arrive in the form of the Avengers, the Champions, some of the X-Men, and other heroes like Deadpool and Doctor Strange. Together, the heroes manage to almost effortlessly subdue the monsters that the Guardians were fighting; however, Ms. Marvel notices a new wave of numerous monsters incoming that consists of Blip, the Crawling Creature, the Creature from the Black Bog, Fin Fang Foom, Gom, Googam, Gorgilla, Green Thing, Howard Lindley's Bruttu form, Metallo, Monsteroso, Monstro the Octopus, Monstrom, Oog, Pildorr, Quogg, Rommbu, the Thing that Crawled by Night, Tim Boo Ba, Ulvar, Xemnu, and Zzutak. The heroes are soon helplessly surrounded by these creatures, and when Ms. Marel encourages Captain America to provide a morale boost, the Sentinel of Liberty finds himself speechless and frozen with fear. | Solicit = THE BIGGEST EVENT IN MARVEL HISTORY CONTINUES! • The heroes of the Marvel Universe repel wave after wave of Leviathon monsters as more and more fall to Earth…CAPTAIN MARVEL rallies her ALPHA FLIGHT against these hordes from space while CAPTAIN AMERICA and the AVENGERS hold the line around the world. • Amidst this chaos’ a puzzle is appearing and ELSA BLOODSTONE is just the person to pick up the pieces and find the answer to what might save Earth from this apocalypse… • …or might hasten us to a devastating end! | Notes = * The Hoover Dam is mistakenly listed as California, not Nevada. * Having appeared using his old costume in the previous issue, Star-Lord sports the correct uniform in this issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = * * * * | Links = Monsters Unleashed Reading Order Guide on How to Love Comics }} Category:Digital Comic Code included